Wyspa skarbów/30
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów Obudziłem się — ściślej mówiąc obudziliśmy się wszyscy, gdyż zobaczyłem, że nawet wartownik drgnął i zerwał się z miejsca, gdzie spoczywał oparty o framugę drzwi — posłyszawszy wyraźny, dziarski głos nawołujący nas od skraju lasu. — Hola, warownia! Doktor idzie! Istotnie był to doktor. Choć uradowałem się słysząc ten głos, jednak radość moja była nie bez domieszki goryczy. Zmieszałem się, wspomniawszy moje nieposłuszeństwo i nieszczerość, a gdy uprzytomniłem sobie, do czego mnie one przywiodły — pomiędzy jakie towarzystwo i w jakie niebezpieczeństwo mnie wtrąciły — uczułem, że wstydzę się spojrzeć doktorowi w oczy. Musiał wstać ze snu jeszcze po ciemku, gdyż na niebie dopiero świtał dzień, a gdy podbiegłem ku strzelnicy i wyjrzałem przez nią na świat, zobaczyłem go stojącego, jak przedtem Silver, po kolana w pełzającej mgle. — Aa, to pan, panie doktorze! Dobry dzionek panu! — zawołał Silver, wyspany i promieniejący dobrym humorem. — Pogodnie i wcześnie, a jakże! Ranny ptaszek zdobywa sobie pożywienie, jak mówi przysłowie. George, wyciągnij no swoje pedały, mój synku, i pomóż doktorowi Livesey’owi dostać się do nas. Wszyscy mają się dobrze. Wszyscy pańscy pacjenci zdrowi i weseli. Tak trajkotał stojąc na szczycie wzgórza, ze szczudłem pod pachą, jedną rękę trzymając na ścianie domu, zupełnie dawny John z głosu, zachowania się i wyrazu twarzy. — Mamy tu dla pana wielką niespodziankę — ciągnął dalej. — Mamy tu małego przybysza. He, he! Nowy stołownik i domownik, panie, a wygląda tęgo i raźnie ten smyk! Spał jak nadzorca towarów, koło samego Johna. Leżeliśmy jak dwie kłody przez całą noc! Doktor Livesey przedostał się tymczasem przez palisadę i był już niedaleko od kucharza. Zauważyłem zmianę w jego głosie, gdy zagadnął: — Czy nie Jim? — Jim we własnej osobie — odpowiedział Silver. Doktor stanął jak wryty, ale nic nie mówił i upłynęło kilka sekund, zanim zdawał się już zdolny do poruszenia się dalej. — Dobrze, dobrze — odezwał się na koniec — najpierw obowiązek, a później przyjemność, jakbyś z pewnością sam powiedział, Silverze. Obejrzymy tych waszych pacjentów. W chwilę później wkroczył do budynku i skinąwszy mi surowo głową zajął się chorymi. Nie czuł się wcale zakłopotany, choć musiał wiedzieć, że życie jego pośród tych zdradzieckich złoczyńców wisiało na włosku. Gawędził ze swymi pacjentami w ten sposób, jakby odbywał zwyczajną zawodową wizytę w spokojnej rodzinie angielskiej. Jego obejście, zdaje mi się, podziałało na łotrzyków, gdyż odnosili się do niego tak, jak gdyby nic nie było zaszło — jak gdyby on był jeszcze lekarzem okrętowym, a oni wiernymi marynarzami, kwaterującymi na dziobie statku. — Ty już przychodzisz do zdrowia, mój przyjacielu! — rzekł do junaka z obwiązaną głową. — Jeżeli kto, to ty porządnie oberwałeś; łeb twardy jak żelazo! No, George, jak ci się powodzi! Ładną masz cerę, nie ma co mówić. Ho, ho! wątroba nie w porządku. Czy zażywałeś lekarstwo? Ludzie, czy on zażywał to lekarstwo? — Tak, tak, panie, zażywał! — odpowiedział Morgan. — Bo widzicie, odkąd jestem lekarzem buntowników, czyli lekarzem więziennym, jak wolę się nazywać — mówił doktor Livesey z najuprzejmiejszą miną — uważam sobie za punkt honoru nie zmarnować ani jednego człowieka podległego królowi Jerzemu (niech Bóg ma go w swej opiece! ) i kandydującego do szubienicy! Łotrzy spojrzeli po sobie, lecz przełknęli w milczeniu tę gorzką pigułkę. — Dick czuje się niedobrze — rzekł jeden. — Niedobrze? — powtórzył doktor. — Chodź no tu, Dicku, pokaż mi język! Nie, byłbym bardzo zdziwiony, gdyby czuł się dobrze! Jego język mógłby straszyć Francuzów. Znowu febra. — O, tak! — westchnął Morgan. — Wszystko to poszło ze znieważenia Biblii. — To poszło z tego, że jesteście skończonymi osłami — zakpił doktor — i nie macie dość rozumu, żeby odróżnić uczciwe powietrze od zatrutego, a suchy ląd od obrzydliwego, zapowietrzonego bagna. Uważam za rzecz wysoce prawdopodobną — lecz to jest jedynie przypuszczenie — że wszyscy pójdziecie do diabła, zanim przywykniecie do malarii. Obozować na trzęsawiskach... Słyszane rzeczy! Silver, tobie bardzo się dziwię. Jesteś rozsądniejszy od wielu, wziąwszy was wszystkich razem, lecz zdaje mi się, że brak ci podstawowego pojęcia o higienie. No, dobrze! — dodał, gdy już każdemu dał jakieś lekarstwo, a oni przyjęli jego przepisy ze śmieszną doprawdy pokorą, podobni bardziej do chłopców z ochronki aniżeli do skalanych krwią buntowników i piratów. — Dobrze, na dziś wystarczy. A teraz życzyłbym sobie za waszym pozwoleniem porozmawiać z tym chłopcem. I skinął niefrasobliwie głową w moją stronę. George Merry stał w drzwiach, spluwając i mrucząc coś z powodu lekarstwa o niemiłym smaku, lecz na pierwsze słowo propozycji doktora obrócił się mocno zaczerwieniony i wrzasnął: — Nie! Potem rzucił jakieś przekleństwo, Silver uderzył dłonią w beczkę. — Milczeć! — ryknął i potoczył dokoła władczo wzrokiem niby lew. — Doktorze — mówił dalej już zwykłym tonem — właśnie o tym myślałem wiedząc, jak pan lubi tego chłopca. Jesteśmy panu serdecznie wdzięczni za jego łaskawość, a jak pan widzi, pokładamy w panu ufność i przełykamy te leki niby szklanki grogu''gróg'' — napój alkoholowy.. I otóż wiem, jak należy postąpić, żeby wszystkim dogodzić. Hawkins, czy dasz mi słowo honoru, szlachetny młodzieńcze — bo jesteś szlachetnym młodzieńcem, mimo żeś z ubogiej rodziny! — słowo honoru, że nie uciekniesz? Chętnie dałem żądaną porękę. — A więc, doktorze — rzekł Silver — pan teraz wyjdzie poza palisadę, a gdy już pan tam będzie, wtedy przyprowadzę panu chłopca pod sam częstokół z tej strony i sądzę, że będziecie mogli porozmawiać przez szpary między drągami. Do widzenia panu! Wyrazy szacunku dla pana dziedzica i kapitana Smolleta. Objawy niezadowolenia, utrzymywane dotąd w karbach jedynie srogimi spojrzeniami Silvera, wybuchły znów z całą siłą, ledwo doktor wyszedł z domu. Jednogłośnie poczęto oskarżać Silvera o podwójną grę — że stara się zawrzeć odrębny pokój na własną rękę, że poświęca interesy swych wspólników i ofiar — słowem, dokładnie o to, co istotnie czynił. Opór wydał mi się tym razem tak silny, że nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić, jak kucharz zamierza odwrócić od siebie ich zawziętość. Lecz był on co najmniej dwukrotnie sprytniejszy od pozostałych, a zwycięstwo uzyskane zeszłej nocy zapewniło mu ogromną przewagę nad ich umysłami. Zwymyślał ich ostatnimi słowami od głupców i ciemięgów, oświadczył, że to rzecz konieczna, bym rozmawiał z doktorem, powiewał im mapą przed oczyma, zapytywał, czy czują się na siłach, by łamać układ tego samego dnia, w którym mieli wyruszyć na poszukiwanie skarbu. — Nie, u licha! — krzyczał — zerwiemy układ wtedy, kiedy przyjdzie stosowna pora. Aż do tego czasu muszę mamić tego doktora, jeżeli mam go całkiem skaptować. Potem rozkazał im rozpalić ognisko i wykusztykał na szczudle z domu, trzymając rękę na mym ramieniu. Towarzyszów swoich pozostawił w kłótni, raczej uciszonych jego zręcznością aniżeli przekonanych. — Pomału, mój chłopcze, pomału — rzeki do mnie. — Oni mogą w mgnieniu oka zwrócić się przeciw nam, jeżeli zobaczą, że się tak kwapimy. Szliśmy więc bardzo ostrożnie na przełaj przez piasek aż do tego miejsca, gdzie po drugiej stronie palisady czekał na nas doktor. Gdy już byliśmy w takiej odległości, że można było z łatwością rozmawiać, Silver zatrzymał się. — A więc, panie doktorze — przemówił — proszę teraz słuchać, a ten chłopak opowie panu, jak ocaliłem mu życie i nawet za to miałem być usunięty, może pan być tego pewny. Panie doktorze, kiedy kto tak daleko się zagalopował jak ja, kiedy rzec można, bawi się w chowanego ze śmiercią, pan chyba nie sądzi, że zbyt wielką łaską dlań będzie jedno życzliwe słowo? Niech pan będzie łaskaw zważyć, że teraz chodzi nie tylko o moje życie, bo oto w zakład jest dane życie tego chłopca. Niech pan więc, panie doktorze, pomówi ze mną przychylnie i udzieli mi choć promyka nadziei, przez litość! Silver zmienił się nie do poznania, ledwo oddalił się od budynku i odwrócił się plecami do swych towarzyszy. Policzki jak gdyby mu się zapadły, głos stał się drżący — nie widziałem nigdy człowieka równie przerażonego. — Cóż to, Johnie, czy się boisz? — zapytał doktor Livesey. — Doktorze, nie jestem tchórzem; nie, nie, nie jest tak źle! — i strzelił palcami. — A gdybym się bał, nie powiedziałbym tego. Ale przyznają się uczciwie, że drżę przed szubienicą. Pan jest dobrym i rzetelnym człowiekiem, nigdy nie widziałem lepszego! Pan nie zapomni, co uczyniłem dobrego, ale pan zapomni, co zrobiłem złego. Ja już odejdę na bok, niech pan patrzy, i zostawię pana z Jimem sam na sam. A pan niech to policzy na moją korzyść, bo to mnie wiele kosztuje. Tak mówiąc odsunął się nieco w tył, aż znalazł się w takiej odległości, gdzie już nie dochodził odgłos naszej rozmowy. Tu usiadłszy na pniu drzewa począł gwizdać, kręcąc się raz po raz w tę lub ową stronę, przy czym kierował wzrok to na doktora i na mnie, to znów na swych niesfornych zabijaków, uwijających się po piasku między ogniskiem, które gorliwie rozniecali, a budynkiem, z którego wynosili wciąż wieprzowinę i suchary, by przyrządzić śniadanie. — Tak, Jimie — przemówił doktor smutno. — Tu się znalazłeś! Jakiegoś piwa sobie nawarzył, takie teraz musisz wypić, mój chłopcze! Bóg mi świadkiem, że nie mam serca, żeby cię łajać. Powiem ci tylko jedną rzecz, mniejsza o to, czy miłą, czy niemiłą: kiedy kapitan Smollet był zdrów, nie odważyłeś się odejść, a kiedy został ranny i nie mógł ci nic zrobić, do licha, postąpiłeś sobie całkiem po tchórzowsku! Przyznam się, że w tej chwili zacząłem płakać. — Doktorze — odezwałem się — mógłby pan mnie oszczędzać! Sam już dość sobie czyniłem wyrzutów; życie moje jest bądź co bądź narażone na szwank i już bym teraz nie żył, gdyby Silver nie stanął w mej obronie. A wierz mi pan, panie doktorze, że mogę umrzeć. Przyznaję się, że na to zasłużyłem, ale boję się tortur. Jeżeli oni zechcą mnie męczyć... — Jimie — przerwał doktor, a głos mu się całkiem zmienił. — Jimie, ja na to nie mogę pozwolić. Przejdź na tę stronę i uciekniemy stąd. — Doktorze — odpowiedziałem — dałem słowo. — Wiem, wiem — zawołał. — Nie możemy na to nic poradzić teraz, mój Jimie! Ale biorę to na swą głowę, było nie było, i hańbę, i naganę, mój chłopcze. Ale przejdź tutaj, nie mogę cię opuścić. Umykaj! Jeden skok, a oddalimy się i będziemy uciekać jak antylopy. — Nie! — odparłem. — Pan sam nie dopuściłby się czegoś podobnego. Ani pan, ani dziedzic, ani kapitan, a tym bardziej ja. Silver mi zaufał, dałem słowo, więc powrócę. Ale, mości doktorze, pan nie dał mi skończyć. Jeżeli zechcą mnie męczyć, mogę zdradzić mimo woli, gdzie znajduje się okręt. Bo zdobyłem nasz okręt, po części dzięki szczęśliwemu zbiegowi okoliczności, a po części dzięki zaryzykowaniu. Statek znajduje się w Zatoce Północnej, na wybrzeżu południowym, a obecnie zalany jest przypływem. Podczas odpływu musi być widoczny na powierzchni. — Okręt! — zawołał doktor. Szybko opowiedziałem mu swoje przygody. On słuchał mnie w milczeniu, a gdy skończyłem mówić, zauważył: — Jest w tym jakieś zrządzenie losu. Na każdym kroku ocalasz nam życie. Czy możesz przypuszczać, że cokolwiek się zdarzy, pozwolimy na twoją zgubę? Byłaby to nikczemność z naszej strony, mój chłopcze. Ty odkryłeś sprzysiężenie, ty odnalazłeś Bena Gunna. Są to najlepsze uczynki, jakich dokonałeś w swoim życiu lub dokonasz, choćbyś dożył dziewięciu krzyżyków. A skoro już mowa o Benie Gunnie, na Jowisza! cóż to za dziwo wcielone! Silver! — zawołał nagle donośnym głosem, a kiedy kucharz podszedł bliżej, mówił dalej spokojnie: — Dam ci, Silver, dobrą radę. Nie śpiesz się zanadto do tego skarbu. — Owszem, panie, uczynię, co w mej mocy, cokolwiek będzie — zapewnił Silver. — Jednak za pozwoleniem pańskim tylko poszukując tego skarbu mogę uratować życie własne i tego chłopca. A jakże! — Dobrze, Silverze — odpowiedział doktor — wobec tego posunę się o krok dalej: wystrzegaj się krzyków, kiedy go znajdziesz. — Panie — rzekł Silver — mówiąc między nami, jest to za wiele i za mało. Naprawdę teraz nie wiem, co pana skłoniło do tego, żeby opuścić warownię i dać mi tę mapę? A jednak z zamkniętymi oczyma wykonałem pańskie polecenie i nie otrzymałem ani słowa nadziei! Ale nie, to zanadto! Jeżeli pan nie chce powiedzieć otwarcie i wyraźnie, co pan ma na myśli, niech pan od razu tak powie, a dam za wygraną. — Nie! — odpowiedział doktor zamyślając się. — Nie mam prawa powiedzieć nic nadto. Widzisz, Silver, nie jest to moja tajemnica, inaczej bym ci powiedział, daję ci słowo! Ale posunę się wobec ciebie tak daleko, jak daleko się ośmielę, a nawet krok dalej, bo o ile się nie mylę, kapitan zmyje mi porządnie perukę! Otóż po pierwsze dam ci promyk nadziei! Silver, jeżeli my obaj wyjdziemy cało z tej wilczej pułapki, dołożę wszelkich starań, żeby cię uratować, przyrzekam ci to święcie! Silverowi twarz rozjaśniła się i zawołał: — Nie potrzebuje pan mówić nic więcej. Ufam panu jak rodzonej matce. — Dobrze, to pierwsze ustępstwo z mej strony — dołożył doktor. — Drugie będzie czymś w rodzaju rady: Miej chłopca zawsze przy sobie, a jeżeli będziecie potrzebowali pomocy, zawołajcie nas. Wyruszę wówczas, żeby sprowadzić wam pomoc. Już to ci dowiedzie, że nie mówię na wiatr. Do widzenia, Jimie! To rzekłszy doktor Livesey uścisnął mi rękę poprzez palisadę, ukłonił się Silverowi i szybkim krokiem podążył w głąb lasu.